


Fuck And Tell

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: All the Smut, Armor Kink, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Fuckin on the slave 1, Gags, Large Cock, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Master/Slave, One Night Stands, Ride Armor, Rough Sex, Sex in Space, Shameless Smut, Slurs, Smut, Space Husbands, Twi'leks, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Your less than amazing day at work is interrupted by Boba's appearance at the cantina, and you seize your chance to become his Slave 2...





	Fuck And Tell

Boba sat at the far end of the cantina, still wearing his full set of armor despite the casual atmosphere. He was on call, and nothing ever stood in the way of the merc and his money. Nothing...except maybe a woman.

You stare at him from behind the bar, where you'd been stuck serving rude customers all day. They'd been varying shades of creepy, and you rarely found a good fuck among the scum. And Boba...well...he'd be the fuck of a lifetime. A thrill fizzles up your spine as you finish cleaning the dirty shot glasses, and smirk at your luck. Everyone said he had a soft spot for Twi'lek women, which you just so happen to be. You pull your gilded green lekku over your left shoulder and continue staring, wondering if you'll have to go to him or if he'll come to you. His helmet turns in your direction and he nods slightly, your insides turning to jelly at the movement. 

But just then, a dirty Twi'lek male sidles up to the bar. He looks as if he's never so much as looked at a shower. You sigh.

"What can I get for you sir?" you inquire boredly, lekku twitching in annoyance. 

"I'll take a bantha blaster...with a side of ass please," he wheezes, eyeing your side profile greedily. You open your mouth to tell him to fuck off, but the words freeze in your throat as you turn to see Boba standing next to him, leaning with one elbow on the table. 

"I think it's time for you to leave, sir," he prompts, helmet fixed in your direction. His accent makes arousal bubble up between your legs. The man protests, shoving at him.

"The fuck dude, I was here first!"

Boba nonchalantly slides a blaster out and blasts the man square in the face. The corpse thuds to the floor, a hefty Trandoshan bouncer walking over to remove it. Out here, there were no rules. If you were stupid enough to cross a bounty hunter, ESPECIALLY the Fett, it was all on you.

Boba taps the glass counter, cocking his helmet. "So when are you off?"

You swallow your surprise, giving him your best smile. "Not until midnight."

He waves a hand in annoyance. "Ask if you can leave now, at least for a couple of hours. I'll pay back double what you lose if you need the money." 

You didn't expect him to be so thoughtful. You'd just assumed he took what he wanted, when he wanted it, uncaring of repercussions. You yell at Uddin, your boss, that you're heading on a long break. The Zabrak huffs and whirls around, thinking twice about whatever insult he'd been about to throw when he sees the green helmet. He nods, and returns to counting the morning's credits. 

You saunter out from behind the counter, and Boba quickly slips his arm around your waist, leading you out of the cantina to the closest hangar. Every eyeball (or the nearest sensory organ) in the cantina follows you both. You gasp when you see the Slave 1, and you can't believe you're actually about to set foot on it. He politely beckons for you to enter first.

The interior is pleasantly clean, masculine and devoid of decorations except for a few traditional Mando carvings. He wastes no time corralling you to his bedroom, the door sliding closed behind him. You slink forward, sliding your hands up his chest plate. His gloved hands slide down your back to your ass, squeezing harshly and pinching you. You squeak in excitement, moaning wantonly and licking his mask. He chuckles at your obvious attraction to his armor.

"I hope you don't mind if I keep my armor on, I'd rather not be stabbed or shot while getting a piece," he purrs, pushing you down to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Although I find it regrettable that I won't be able to taste you," he adds, pressing a button on the bedpost and rummaging through the drawer that pops out. He pulls out a leash and a muzzle ball gag. Interest piqued, you rub the smooth leather, leaning into his touch when he moves to strap the gag over your mouth.

"If at any point you feel uncomfortable, tap my armor three times, and you'll be free to leave," he whispers, chucking your chin gently. Nodding and making a noise of agreement, you remove your gilded silver dancing top, letting it slide down to pool to the bed. He groans appreciatively, reaching down to cup your breast with a rough glove. You nip at the material of his suit, grabbing at his arm to drag him down next to you. He grips your leash tightly as you roll him onto his back and slip off your panties, scrambling up on top of him to grind yourself on his codpiece. He humps up into you, holding your thighs as you wiggle down onto him. You moan and your breath hitches as he tugs the leash, pulling you down closer to him.

"Ride the mask," he instructs, and you eagerly move yourself up to his face, settling your pussy down so that his visor gets a clear view.

"Fucking shit," he groans, and you resume the grinding, panting and moaning like a whore. Your wetness drips down the sides of the helmet, and he nuzzles it up into you, helping you find more friction. 

An orgasm builds deep inside of you, and you bounce, squeaking out high pitched moans as you vault over the brink. You squirt on the mask and soak the bedsheets below his head. He laughs, and you slide off to sit on his chest.

"You Twi'leks are always the wettest," he growls, and you start when you feel something brush you as you slide backwards. In the distraction of your orgasm, you hadn't noticed the pop of his suit seal being broken, or his codpiece being removed. You twist around to look.  
His cock juts out from the armor, thick and long. His skin is tan, and a dusky foreskin envelops the head. The head is lighter and pinker than the rest of it. You groan, aching to take him into your mouth. You huff in frustration at the ball gag, and reach out to gently play with the tip.

"I thought it only fair that you not have to suck me, since you won't be getting my mouth tonight."

Before you can react, he has you flipped, pinned down beneath him. He slides off the edge of the bed, grabbing your legs and pulling them up to his shoulders. He wraps your leash around his wrist and uses his other hand to tap his dick against your sopping cunt. Struggling against the teasing, you grunt in frustration. He chuckles again, reaching to the drawer to grab an ion condom, sliding it down onto himself. He moans at the faint vibration of the material, and you gasp in anticipation. You can't believe humans used to wear sensation-killing gloves on their cocks for protected sex.

He drizzles lube onto you and slams himself in once he's sure that you're ready for it, a battering ram of velvet steel. It hurts, but only for a few seconds. The ultra stretched sensation is devastatingly perfect, and you scream as he begins to fuck you roughly, wasting no time on sweet nothings. He grunts deeply, snapping the leash tight and choking you.

"I'm your master," he hisses, "say it, slave!"

"Masterrrr....please..." you moan around the gag as your ass smacks against his thigh plates.

He increases his force, and you're bouncing like a rag doll, muscles melting into the rough assault. You arch off the bed, gripping the sheets in trembling fists. A scream tears out of you as you spasm around his thick cock, unable to withstand the fiery pleasure of the brutal fucking. He fucks you into the mattress, setting off one more pulsing orgasm. It rages through your body and you bite down on the gag, thankful for the chunk of silicone.

His stamina is impressive, and he lasts for a good 30 minutes, eventually slowing to a gentle rock to give you a break. He speeds back up and cums hard with a series of groans and grunts, cock flexing deep inside of you as you spasm weakly one last time. He sags against your legs, and stays seated inside of you as you both catch your breath. He reaches up to unbuckle your gag, and you spit it out, saliva dripping down your chin. 

"Holy fuck..." you giggle, savoring the afterglow. He slides out of you and settles down to sit on the edge of the bed, panting through the filter of his helmet. You sit up and wrap your arms around his neck, and he lets you continue the embrace. 

"Don't you get lonely?" you whisper as he cleans himself off.

"Not with your number I won't," he laughs, "but you might become a target if I visit you too much."

"I'm patient!" you say eagerly, reaching for his holopad to type it in. He lets you, shaking his head in amusement. You hang around long enough for him to buy you dinner and slip you a hefty hundred credits for giving up your hours at work. It's the best night you've had in a long while.

 

You walk back into work, a little stiff and sore down below. The customers from before that still remain jeer at you in good humor, and you cheerily serve even the worst customers. A human woman at the bar waves you over. 

"So...what's he like? How are the goods??"  
You cock a brow ridge at her, shaking another customer's drink.

"Come on, you know a lady doesn't fuck and tell." She grumbles in annoyance and sips her drink. You smile, already lost in daydreams of what might happen next time.

You're one lucky bitch, and you know it.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Maedhros36  
> Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> Kofi donations: http://ko-fi.com/honeygrunge
> 
> Willing to consider requests.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
